


"Happy"

by bromanceorromance



Series: 13 Top Wedding Songs for 2014 [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, It just happened, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:57:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromanceorromance/pseuds/bromanceorromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little indulgent one-shot set in the 'Something Unconventional'-verse. Riley can't dance - Harry insists and we all know Liam's a little more skilled in the dancing department.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Happy"

"C'mon, Riley!"  Harry tugged at my hand, trying to get me to get out of my chair.

"I don't dance, Harry," I reminded him.

"But nobody can sit through this song!" he shouted over the music. My foot was tapping despite myself. Pharrell Williams's "Happy" was hard not to move to - even if you were practically incapable of dancing like me.

The club was dancing along to the music, many people singing along. A few girls that had been watching us all evening seemed to take offense that I wasn't jumping out of my chair to dance with my boyfriend.

Harry's hands pulled me up and started moving us around as I glared at him, trying not to smile.

"You love this song."

"No, I hate it," I whined, frustrated when a grin spread across my face.

"Everyone loves this song, babe."

I chuckled, conceding to the movement of his body and starting to sing along, clapping with the crowd to the music.. It was amazing how a song could uplift everyone's spirits. Of course, the alcohol had been doing its job pretty well before the song had come on.

Harry couldn't really dance much better than me. He was just much more enthusiastic about it. Besides, he was an international pop star; he could be adorable doing just about anything.

A few girls moved closer to dance with Harry. He refused to let go of my hand, moving to give each of the girls a little attention before returning to me.

Liam appeared behind me half-way through the next song. The girls were quickly swarming as Liam danced with the two of us. Liam could move better than both of us and I found his hands on my hips, guiding me through the motions. We'd done this before - I'd told him I couldn't dance and he'd slowly been teaching how to move to the music.

It'd become pretty widely accepted that Liam was my best friend even though Harry was my boyfriend. But I saw a few girls quickly taking pictures when they saw how close we were moving. Harry must've noticed because a moment later, his lips were pressing insistently against mine. Liam chuckled behind me, encouraging me to turn towards him. He took my hands and started dancing with me more insistently. Harry's body pressed against me from behind and for a moment I understood the exotic nature of dancing. I stepped on Liam's toes a moment later and the mood was broken, but it was a hot moment while it lasted.

 


End file.
